Try to touch me
by Treuchess
Summary: So I can scream at you not to touch me. "Right. Tell me what I did wrong this time." Classmates arguing during a lesson? But that's not the whole truth. Dramione two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**What is love?**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: DM/HG**

**Two-shot**

_A/N: English isn't my native language, I'm learning it. By writing fanfictions x) Nice, isn't is? Hope it's not too bad, though. Read and review now! :)_

They sat still and stiff, everyone could feel the tension in the air between them. Every once in a while, their classmates threw glances at them, half curious and half disturbed. They were the only ones from different houses who was sitting at the same desk.

Draco Malfoy stared emptily at a spot straight on, the pale, beautiful features in an annoyed look.

Hermione Grangers face, on the other hand, was unreadable and it was impossible to figure out what was going on in her intelligent brain.

McGonagall sat at the very front of the room behind her teacher desk, surveying the class, and even though everyone could see that her eyes paused on the non-working Malfoy she didn't reprove him.

Otherwise, the only thing that was heard in the room was the noise from quills on stiff parchment.

Almost indistinguishable, Malfoy turned his glance to his left side, so it fell on his partners notes.

Almost, but not quite, because the Gryffindor with the bushy hair immediately snatched it out of sight for him which caused him to glare angrily at her.

"Oh _please_, cut that crap", she spat venomously and caught everyone's attention. McGonagall cleared her throat, but no one noticed because things happened in a rush now.

"What have I done?" Malfoy growled heated and straightened his back.

"What you have _done_? Hermione screamed and pointed a finger hard in his chest, but there she was temporarily interrupted by McGonagall who had rose to her feet and with angry voice commanded them to leave the classroom.

Malfoy was first to rise, his whole body seemed to shake with inhibited rage.

"Right. Tell me what I did wrong this time."

Even Hermione did rise, so neglectfully that her chair tipped back and hit the floor with a crash.

"Miss Granger!"

"You messed it all up! But if you're so fucking brain-dead that you don't understand…"

"…I can't fucking stand this anymore…"

They poured their anger on each other, drenched the other in their own.

Some of the classmates looked like they didn't want to be there, they squirmed in their seats and looked everywhere but at the couple in the middle of the room.

Some just looked shocked, but the rest watched the scene that took place in front of their eyes with fascination.

Suddenly the voices were cut of as by magic, and when the remaining students turned around they discovered that McGonagall stood with her wand pointing at her two most overachieving students.

Then the whole room breathed in as one man, and the sharp sound of Hermione's palm against Malfoys chin cut through the air.

With bared teeth he caught her thin wrist before it fell down to her side, then he pushed her a step backwards, but then the door flew open and suddenly they both were back-bound by invisible ropes.

Chocked, the students watched Dumbledore marching in, with a severe look on his face.

"My office", he simply said but then his face softened to a small smile when he saw the stupefied class. "I think all of you can have a free period instead of this lesson today, or what do you say Minerva?"

It took McGonagall a few seconds to recover.

"Yes", she spoke hard-set. "Get your books and leave, now."

After a few confused glares, a low murmuring started to spread and bewildered, people started to glean their belongings.

This wasn't the first time that Hermione and Malfoy had argued during a lesson, it wasn't even the first time Dumbledore had had to interfere, but they had never before caused the break of a lesson.

This was the first time.

* * *

"You're making progress." The headmaster could barely hide his grin.

Hermione's shoulders flopped sadly. Now when the anger was gone, her body was replaced by shame.

Malfoy was leaning forward, his elbows on his knees and his forehead resting in his palms. He looked as distressed as the girl next to him.

"I hope you realise that if there had been any other students than you who had acted like this, they would have been expelled", McGonagall said sharply.

"I know, professor", Hermione answered ruefully. Malfoy tried to nod.

"But now you are not", Dumbledore reminded them with a smile. "For a couple of reasons we all know."

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm sorry, professor", Hermione said remorsefully, first to her headmaster, then to her favourite teacher.

"I'm sorry." Malfoy's voice was husky, and when he sat up properly so he would be able to look in his professor's eyes, you could tell that even his face was characterized by guilt.

"You should apologize to each other, not to us", McGonagall muttered.

The boy and the girl glanced at each other hastily, brown ones caught grey and held them for a second before Hermione self-consciously lowered hers.

"I love you. You know that."

"I love you more", Malfoy answered simply, took her hand and squeezed it gently.

* * *

"Know what, Albus, I don't know if I'll ever understand how the two of them could find one another." McGonagall shook her head. "We thought we'd seen everything when Lily and James united, but I almost believe that this beats it."

Dumbledore smiled satisfied.

"In my opinion, it only has been a matter of time."

"But what if they separate in the end? When you think about… how _unkindly_ they always behave…"

Now it was Dumbledore's turn to shake his head.

"No, no. They need each other. And nothing will ever be peaceful between the two of them with their vivid personalities, but if I know miss Granger and mr Malfoy right, that's what they both really, really want."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two_

Something was terribly wrong with both of them, otherwise they wouldn't keep on doing this.

"I hate you." Yes, I hate you too, thank you very much.

It was common knowledge that the line between love and hate was so thin, that one- or rather them- could cross it back and forth more than once.

Daily.

It was madness, but reality.

And it didn't seem like there was something to do about it, did it?

They were lost.

You fight and scream, hurt and let each other down. And you can't leave the reason for all the pain, because that would be the end of your miserable life.

Madness. Frustration, desperation, angst, anger, the joy when you loose yourself and those moments when everything is perfect, and the world is a wonderful place and love is something beautiful.

And then you make a mistake. And slowly everything you built up together cracks, and then explodes in thousands of bleeding pieces because of uncontrolled fights.

There they were again, fighting over barely nothing.

It couldn't be healthy. It couldn't be normal, damn it!

Because both of them lost their self-control and screamed stuff they didn't mean and would come to regret. And still, each time getting a little bit worse.

"I hate you." It didn't surprise her, though, even if it did hurt ever so much. Immediately she strike back, harder, in revenge.

Oh sweet revenge.

"It's over."

His stormy grey eyes widened and he jerked back as in pain, before he could cover it by furiousness.

"You don't mean that", he growled. He looked so painfully familiar with that beautiful, blonde, messy hair, the powerful emotions written all over his handsome face and the white shirt unbuttoned, its colour as pale as his own skin.

Well, except for the colour of his face when he was angry.

Trust Hermione to know that.

"Yes I do." She didn't see any reason for not lying when he did. Oh, how she loved the way he lied.

He clenched his fists and she knew she didn't imagined that his whole body convulsed.

"Fucking bitch!"

She thought she would feel good if she hurt him like this, but she didn't.

She only felt pain.

Hurting him was painful.

Why did she never learn that?

Draco tried to calm down. She saw it. But he had held the angst in chains for too long, and now they were at the edge of breaking free.

He would slap her.

He'd never, ever hurt her physically before, but she guessed she deserved it. In fact, she wanted him to hit her, because maybe it would make him feel at least a tiny bit better.

But instead of raising his fists, he pulled out his wand and wordlessly caused half the Gryffindor Common Room to blow up.

Hermione didn't move. Didn't think.

When the dust had lowered itself over them and the crater, she became able to see him again.

He panted slightly and stared at her.

She wanted to cry. He really must hate her.

Willing tears came streaming down her face, and she sobbed.

Draco fell down on his knees, but rose almost immediately and crossed the room rapidly.

Hermione closed her eyes and a few more tears escaped, but the only thing that hit her was his lean, tall body when he pulled her into a tight hug. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled closer, crying, and his hands ran in criss-crosses all over her back and shoulders in a worried way.

"I'm sorry", he whispered heatedly. "I'm so fucking sorry."

"I lied", she answered shakily. "I could never leave you."

He groaned and buried his face in her neck. "I lied, too. I love you more than my own life."

It didn't matter how many times he said it, she still felt like she had the first time. Every time.

She didn't deserve his love.

He was all a girl could dream about: clever, funny, caring, rich, well-known, honest and incredibly good-looking. He got a smirk that made her bones melt and a body worth drooling over, literally.

But better than all of that was that he loved her.

* * *

_A/N Not sure if there is going to be a continue, but I doubt it. It depends on. Hope you enjoyed the reading!_


End file.
